poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revisit Dragon Ball World
They are in the Underworld Ace: There's no one there? Daffy: I think the close is clear. Ace: There's no sign of the Heartless or the Nobodies Daffy: Hey, look! They saw the Scarred Stadium Ace: What is that? Putata: The Scarred Stadium. Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there- battle after battle. But King Yama didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up. Ace: How did it get UN-locked? Mekeke: Somebody must have broken the seal. Ace: What a jerk. Guys! Where are you going? We should catch up! Giruru: If you wanna help, go help your friends over there. They saw the Z Fighter and Keronians are gone Goku: Hey, you guys. Ace: Goku, are you feeling better? Pan: Well, same routine. Grandpa thinks that he's hero days are over. And Master Roshi thinks it's all in his head. Wile: Boy, Goku. We know you're a hero! Broly: That's right, Goku. How can you fight on a momentous day like today? He appeared Broly: The Scarred Stadium is back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your friends won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. I mean, if you're not up to it, you're could always just. Lose. Ace: I bet you like it! Broly: Listen, Bunny. I'm not a selfish Guy? I'm not like those high and mighty Heroes up on the Tournament. I stand for the masses! And have I got a huge idea! The Games! Ladies and Gentlemen! Yours truly. Broly- the only and only Legendary Super Saiyen- brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the Ultimate Tournament! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Ultimate Heroes"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Saiyen Cup! And I'm sure that the "Great" Goku will be there. Otherwise.... you will never see you granddaughter again. Ace: Lowlife! He disappeared Broly: Ha! You're too kind for that, Bunny. Announcer: Just take to me if your wanna enter a tournament. Spike: His mos perniciousness is feeling kinds charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourself lucky! And if you win, you'll get lots of cool prizes! There are a bunch of tournament, so make sure you check back often. Announcer: Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time. Spike: I'm handling registration for the Saiyen Cup. Don't go for that guy for this one! They look at the Board Goku: Who are gonna face first? Ace: Let's see... Wile: It's "Soon Strike." Daffy: Look! The Keronians are in the Tournament, too! Wile: Yikes! We might have to fight him in the finals! Goku: I bet he's a real hero, right? Ace: Well, I don't think they're bad Keronians.. But you're the only hero around here, Goku. You know that. Goku: Maybe before... Now I'm just a Failure- Both: Stop that! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Ace: How'd it go out ther, Kid? Goku: I'm just not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys. Ace: Don't feel down, Goku! We need you at the Semifinals! They look at the Board Wile: We're at the Semifinals... Daffy: Yikes! Against "Bad Alert"!? Ace: Are their any good? Ace: It sounds like they're"bad"... but we can't lose for that! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Ace: We made it to the Finals! Daffy: If we win, we'll all be Heroes! Wile: Oh, so that's why you so happy so much. Ace: We can't stay Heroes in-training forever, you know. Goku: I'll try my best not to mess things up. Daffy: Stop that... Goku: Look. Over there. They saw Mutation Keronians Goku: They're our Finals. Ace: Guys! Nuii: And you are? Ace: What? Drake... Gyororo: I must defeat you and atone our crime. They left Ace: Hey! What's was that about? He went off to find out what's wrong with them